A Very Different White Day
by Len Hiro Yaoi Couple
Summary: I feel there aren't enough fanfictions about these two lovers... Oh, well! Anyway, Momiji saves Tohru from drowning in the hot springs, not Ritsu's mom. But what Tohru wants when she wakes up shocks Momiji.


White day at the Sohma Hot Springs ends up VERY different for Momiji and Tohru.

**MOMIJI X TOHRU YUKI X KYO X HATSUHARU (in later chapters)**

WARNING: contains extremely explicit lemon. Do not read unless 18 years or older. …Or if you really don't care about your childhood innocence. :3

~The Author

**I understand that this is really, really crappy… I wrote this in 2011… Anyway, if you want a second chapter, I need 3 reviews. This is my first fanfiction ever. **

**I do not own any of the following except the storyline/dialogue themselves. Natsuki Takaya owns the characters/settings. I wished I owned them, but I don't… sooo… oh well, enjoy!**

"Come on Tohru, you sing too!"

Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were all relaxing at the Sohma family hot springs, enjoying a beautiful White Day. Momiji, getting bored rather easily, decided to lighten the mood with music.

"Who's in the forest stroooooliiiiing… the birds and the bees sing Mooooomiiiijiiiii…" "The frogs in the pond are caaaalliiiing… Momiji, yeeesss, it's truuueee…" Momiji and Tohru were singing in unison, much to the annoyance of Kyo. This put them all in a good mood, especially Yuki.

"Why frogs, out of curiosity?" Yuki asked, smiling.

"Aww, just shut up already!" Kyo yelled.

Momiji and Tohru continued singing until eventually they heard a splash on Tohru's side of the spring. She had fainted.

Tohru awoke a few hours later in her room, in her bed, fully dressed. It didn't embarrass her that she had fainted; what embarrassed her was that SOMEONE had clothed her, and worse yet, she didn't know who.

She looked around her room, and saw Momiji there. It nearly caused her to faint again, she was so surprised. "Momiji, what are you doing in here?!"

"Well, when you fainted, I wanted to make sure you were okay. So I dressed you and brought you in here! Well actually Yuki carried you in here I couldn't lift you not that you're fat or anything! I just couldn't lift you 'cause, you know, I'm 15 but look like I'm 12 and…"

While Momiji rambled on and on, all Tohru could think about was that Momiji had seen her naked.

"…so anyway now you're in here and now I'm wondering if you're feeling okay 'cause if not maybe Momiji can help because Momiji likes helping people!"

Tohru smiled. _"Well, he has already seen me naked… maybe I can work with this…" _ "Actually Momiji, there is something that you can do to help."

"Okay! What is it?"

"First, lock that door," Tohru said. Momiji walked over and turned the latch sideways. "Now what, Tohru?" he asked, unsuspecting of what was about to happen.

"Now, come over here and take your shirt off."

"Oh. Ummmmm… Okay." Momiji did so, reviling a flat, hairless chest, but a nice toned stomach, too.

"Now what, Tohru?"

Tohru smiled. _"So innocent… so unaware…" _she thought. " Now, take off my shirt."

Momiji got a very puzzled look on his face. "Ummmmm… O-kaaaaay?" he then proceeded to do just that, reviling a very nice set of breasts in a thin, black laced bra.

"To…hru… I…I feel funny… In my pants. What's going on, Tohru? Is that normal?"

"Yes, Momiji, that's normal."

"But it huuuuurts," Momiji whimpered.

"It's okay, Momiji. It will all feel better soon. Next, take off your pants."

"Okay," Momiji said, not wanting to disappoint her.

From under the pair of boxers Momiji was wearing, Tohru could see a long, hard rod, about 4-5 inches long.

"Now, take your boxers off so you'll be completely naked."

"But… But why?" Momiji was about as confused as he could get.

"Trust me, Momiji, this will make us both feel good."

So he did, and as he slid the underwear off his legs, he blushed heavily to be so exposed in front of Tohru.

"Now, take off the rest of my clothes, Momiji, so we'll both be naked," Tohru said. She could feel herself getting wetter at the sight of a very naked Momiji; and she got even wetter still when he slid her clothes off of her body.

When they were completely naked, Tohru grabbed Momiji by the arms and kissed him. After a few seconds, she slipped in her tongue, and Momiji, figuring out just what was happening (a little) started getting into the kiss. After about a minute, they stopped for air.

"To… T… Tohru… that was… so… GOOD," Momiji panted.

"So you liked it, then?" Tohru asked, smiling.

"Yeah!"

Tohru just smiled again. "Then you'll like this even more…" She pulled herself up and, without warning, shoved her face into Momiji's crotch and began sucking his penis.

"OH, TOHRU!" Momiji began moaning loudly at the great feeling he was experiencing. "Wha-" *MOAN* "What are you doing?"

Tohru stopped for a moment. "Do you not like it?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean… please don't stop… that was so good…"

Tohru grinned, looked down, and shoved her face down once more.

"Nnnghhh…T…Tohru!" After a few minutes, Momiji couldn't hold it in any longer. He released his seed into Tohru's mouth who, surprisingly, managed to swallow it all.

_"Damn! For a small kid, he sure has a lot…" _She thought.

"Okay Momiji. Do you… Do you know what to do next?" Tohru panted.

"Yep! At least, I think I do…"

Tohru sighed. _"What I wouldn't do for that kind of energy… He's as hyper as an eight-year-old!" _Tohru thought.

As it turned out, Momiji knew exactly what to do. He hoped of the bed and Tohru (sitting on the edge of it) spread her legs for him. He immediately jammed his tongue into her pussy, exploring all of the inside with it.

"Ohhh Momiji! That feels… so… GOOD! I wasn't expecting this from you…"

Momiji paused a moment. "I just want to make Princess Tohru feel better!" He winked at her, then stuck his tongue down her vagina.

"Well, it's definitely wor… work… ing… OHHHHH! MOMIJI! That feels so good!" Momiji continued his oral sex job for over 15 minutes. Finally, Tohru couldn't take it any longer. She moaned loudly as she came all over Momiji's face.

Then, without having to be instructed, Momiji got up and onto the bed. Tohru laid down, and Momiji more-or-less collapsed on her. He got back up, and positioned his penis right at her pussy.

"Are you ready Tohru?" Momiji asked playfully.

All Tohru could do was nod her answer.

Momiji took a deep breath and slammed into her. Tohru immediately let out a huge moan of pain as Momiji broke through her hymen. He stopped, worried. "To…hru?"

"Please… don't stop. The pain will go away, but it hurts when you stop."

"Oh. O… Okay…" Momiji began pounding into her, slowly at first, but picking up speed until he was slamming in and out of Tohru's pussy at full speed. Tohru, on the receiving end, quickly began to experience less pain with everythrust. Eventually, it began to feel so good that she was letting out a moan with every pounding. After changing positions several times, Momiji couldn't hold it any longer. He let out one last moan and shot his load into her. Tohru screamed in pleasure.

Finally, they both stopped and collapsed on each other.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better Tohru. I'll never forget this day."

"Me too, Momiji. I love you."

Momiji smiled. "I love you too, Tohru." Momiji paused. "Are you ready for round two?"

Tohru just smiled again. "Give me everything you got…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Damn, what's taking Tohru so long to wake up?" Kyo asked to no one in particular. He was getting irritated and a little suspicious.

"Give her some time, Kyo. As I recall, it took you over nine hours to wake up last time I knocked you out," Yuki pointed out in his naturally calm voice, which just pissed Kyo off even more.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU, YOU DAMN RAT!"

"Actually, I do believe you just did, you stupid cat."

** "DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" **Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You. Stupid. Cat."

"AAUUGGHH! I'M GOING TO CHECK ON TOHRU!" Kyo stomped up the stairs, pounding each one as hard as he could. When he got to the door, he found he couldn't open it.

_"That stupid Momiji. Who's the pervert now, huh?" _ Kyo thought to himself. He was about to go find the key to the door when he heard Tohru and Momiji's voices through the door.

"Oh, Momiji, yes!"

"Nnnghhh… Tohruuuuu…"

It took Kyo 0.01 seconds to figure out what to do next.

**_Suspense! Review for chapter 2!_**


End file.
